Three months
by Nikki1212
Summary: Sakura looks for herself after three months of her parents' death. Sober by Kelly Clarkson. My first fic! YAY!


It was bright and sunny in the hidden leaf village. Children were running and hopping about, civilians were doing their daily jobs and enjoying themselves and shinobi were training. Working hard to protect their village. Konoha. All in all, everyone was happy. Everyone except a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. She was in her room trying to find out who she really was.

' Who am I ?' she thought to herself.

' **That's easy!! You're Sakura Haruno, ninja from the leaf village and Sasuke-kun's fan girl!!'** responded her inner persona. Inner Sakura was what she called her.

Sakura sighed.

' I know the first two but, do I really like Sasuke? Am I really his fan girl?'

' **OF COURSE YOU ARE!!' **Inner Sakura yelled.

' Do you think I only liked him because the other girls did?' Sakura asked.

Inner Sakura was silent then responded softly,** ' Only because we wanted to fit in with the other girls.'**

" I wish mom was still alive. She would tell me how to find myself." Sakura told herself.

Sakura's parents died three months ago on an S-class mission, killed by Uchiha Itachi. But unlike Sasuke, she didn't want revenge. She lived alone. With no one to tell her it would be alright when something bad happened, to take care of her, to love her. A picture of Team 7 flashed through her mind. She shook her head. 'They don't even know.' she thought sadly.

Meanwhile with the rest of Team 7, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Sakura to show up.

" Yo." greeted their sensei, Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi was confused as to why he wasn't greeted with two scolding. Then he noticed that the cherry blossom of the team was not there.

" Do any of you happen to know where Sakura is?" he asked. Both of the boys shook their head.

" No"

" Nope. Wait, what if she's hurt!? Maybe she's bleeding to death right now and we're just standing here talking!!" Naruto yelled, he was in full panic mode. Kakashi sighed.

" Calm down Naruto. I'm sure she's fine. Just a little late."

" She's not a little late, she's late if you're here before her." Sasuke told them. Kakashi smiled, though it was not visible because of the mask he wore.

" Why not go to her house and see if she's there." Kakashi suggested.

" That's a great idea Sensei!!" Naruto yelled.

So with that, the males of Team 7 set out to go get Sakura.

She knew she was late but she was too lost in her thoughts to even care.

" It's getting hot in here." she said out loud. She walked over to her window and tried to open it. It was jammed against the frame. She opened it forcefully but ended up breaking the window. Pieces of glass fell to the floor in her room and in the grass outside.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were walking to Sakura's house when they heard glass break from her bedroom window. Fearing the worst, they jumped to a tree outside of her room expecting to see a fight but they only saw Sakura looking into the mirror.

Kakashi was shocked. She looked so frail, so lost, so vulnerable. She looked broken.

He noticed how she looked at the mirror as if she was not looking at the reflection, but past it. He realized what she was doing. 'She's looking for herself.' he thought.

Sakura was looking at the eyes of the person in front of her. She saw loneliness, pain, insecurity, nothing. When she looked past that, she saw her memories. The days when she could smile a true smile.

' **I miss those days.' **Inner Sakura commented.

' Me too.' Sakura responded. She wasn't surprised when clones popped out of nowhere and began to play music, even though Kakashi was. It was smooth and soft. Slow and sweet. While still looking in the mirror she began to sing.

" **And I don't know**

**This could break my heart, or save me.**

**Nothing's real**

**Until you let go,**

**Completely.**

**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving" **While singing, she walked away from the mirror.

" **So here I go with all my fears weighing on me.**

**Three months, and I'm still sober.**

**Picked all my weeds**

**But kept the flowers"** A black and red rose grew in her hand.

" **But I know, it's never really over." **the flower wilted and turned into dust. She let the dust fall slowly out of her hand.

" **And I don't know**

**I could crash and burn but maybe,**

**At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me."** She took the picture of team 7 and stared at it.

" **So I won't worry about my timing**

**I want to get it right.**

**No comparing, second guessing, no not this time."** She put the picture down and smiled a small smile.

" **Three months and I'm still breathing.**

**Been a long road since those hand I left my tears in,**

**But I know,**

**It's never really over, no"** Sakura closed her eyes.

" **Wake up." **More clones materialized and started to sing while she sang.

" **Three months and I'm still standing here Three months and I'm getting better yeah Three months and I still am."** Sakura picked up the picture of her parents and held it close to her chest. Where she thought her heart would be.**"Three months and it's still harder now Three months I've been living here without you now Three months yeah, three months I've hurt." **She looked at the picture and sang louder.**"Three months and I'm still breathing Three months and I still remember it Three months and wake up." **She put the picture down and walked towards the mirror and stared at her reflection. Flowers grew all around her but she did not notice them_."_**Three months and I'm still sober Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers."**

The clones played for a little longer then stopped. They disappeared soon after. Sakura curled up into a ball and started to cry. " No one's here for me." she sobbed.

Kakashi was astonished. How could she make clones without hand seals? Other than that, how had he not known that she had no parents? That she was alone? He cursed himself for not being there for her.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest at seeing Sakura so vulnerable and lost. Maybe he should have treated her better. Now he knew she knew what loneliness was like. She was just like him and Naruto. Orphaned.

Tears were threatening to spill from Naruto's eyes. ' Sometimes, she's just like me. No one to care for you, to love you, wanting to be accepted and acknowledged. Her smiles are just like mine.' he thought. Before he could stop himself and without thinking, he jumped through her window and embraced her.

Sakura was surprised when she felt two arms pull her to a warm body. Panic filled her body and she cursed herself for not boarding up the window she broke. She relaxed when she recognized the familiar scent. ' Naruto. Thank you.' she thought. He began to softly stroke her hair. " It's okay Sakura-chan. Please stop crying." he said and buried his face in her hair. " It hurts. I don't like it when you cry. Please stop crying Sakura-chan. Please." his voice cracked. Sakura hugged him tighter and whispered soothing words into his ear.

' This is odd. I'm supposed to be the one crying, not him. Oh well. Can't be helped.' she thought. She felt two hands on her shoulders and looked at the face of Kakashi and Sasuke. They both smiled at her. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was smiling and a clone appeared and took a picture. Sasuke didn't notice.

' Kodak moment?' she asked her inner.

' **Kodak moment.'** she repeated. Sakura smiled and looked at them and at the boy in her arms. She stood up and brought Naruto along with her. She hugged all three of them and said, " I was wrong. You're all here for me." She smiled a genuine smile and looked at Naruto. She gave him a tight hug and wiped the tears off his cheek with her thumb. She gave him an understanding and loving smile. Naruto loved that smile. She turned towards Kakashi and Sasuke. " I have a family." she told them. They looked at her confused.

" My family is Team 7. Together we're Team Kakashi."


End file.
